


Sweater

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [10]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Harry misses Dougie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short, I'm so behind and trying to catch up. It's Harry POV :)

Sweaters are wonderful because they keep you warm and cosy, my favourite part of sweaters though is getting to wear Dougie's. Dougie is always going off on some new adventure, I usually go with him but sometimes we both need time alone.

It usually takes about 2 hours before I start to miss him, 4 hours before I miss his laugh, 6 hours until I miss how he smells. That's when I grab one of Dougie's sweaters and put it on. They remind me of him, it makes me feel like he's home with me, where I wish he was.


End file.
